lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1114
Report #1114 Skillset: Skill: Snoefaasias Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed May 2013 Furies' Decision: The Snoefaasia is and will remain for now a temporary fae - it will not be made permanent or longer-lasting. We will reduce its efficacy so that it does not provide such a contentious place in combat and remains a cute perk like bluebell/foxglove. Problem: Snoefaasias last too little time (1 IC year) after the 'bugfix' for the amount of effort the quest requires (~8 IRL hours) and the benefit they give. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have snoefaasia be permanent for wiccans after doing the frostica quest, only being destroyed when a person leaves the wiccan guild associated with their fae. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have snoefaasia last for an RL month with the Wiccan. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make it similar to the symbol quest of Guardian symbols: once the quest has been completed once, doing it again is much easier. Player Comments: ---on 5/9 @ 00:15 writes: I really like solution 3. It leaves it as a questable thing that you have to do (which is the design), but it alleviates a lot of the tedium and frustration involved for the wiccans. Basically, if you've already done the quest once, make it so that some of the other parts need fewer components (for example, you don't need to kill / influence all the snoelorae & eissfaasia, each step would only take 10 or some more agreeable number on a repeat). Then you could do the quest in an hour-ish. ---on 5/9 @ 12:15 writes: I don't see a lot of reason to make them quest for it again. I think solution 1 is fine. ---on 5/9 @ 16:40 writes: Supporting solution 1 ---on 5/9 @ 22:22 writes: Any of these are fine. Solution 1 would be easiest and makes plenty of sense. Solution 3 would also be alright. ---on 5/10 @ 14:00 writes: Supported, no particular preference. ---on 5/12 @ 23:56 writes: What does snoefaasia do? never seen it in play ---on 5/13 @ 05:39 writes: I quite like solution 3, provided the same idea is given to the bluebell/foxglove fae as well. It retains the overall quest-based nature of the boost without necessitating more tedium. ---on 5/13 @ 20:09 writes: Support 3. @thoros afaik snoefaasias give 5 cold dmp and, for a power cost, makes snowmen that try to sprawl enemies leaving the room. Bluebell/foxglove give an influence buff ---on 5/15 @ 16:44 writes: Snoefaasia works when you lowmagic winter, that's where the power cost is coming from. It works like freeze ground, but with a higher chance to fire. ---on 5/16 @ 01:01 writes: Solution 1 ---on 5/20 @ 18:39 writes: Solution 1 seems best to me ---on 5/21 @ 19:28 writes: Solution one supported, the snoefaasia quest is too time consuming for every wiccan who wants one to do every two weeks. I feel like you would quickly run into the problem of wiccans without access to a Frosticia bubblix having no chance to complete the quest, not to mention non-wiccans who just want to do it for fun/gold/honors line. The bluebell/foxglove quest does not need to be changed sinec it is a much easier quest. You can do it in an hour or less.